A Teacher Maid to Suffer Drama CD Translation-P5: The Animation Vol 4
by Willowbright
Summary: A Teacher Maid to Suffer loosely covers Sadayo Kawakami's (Temperance Arcana) confidant arc starting around Rank 2 combined with Rank 3. The anime covered Operation Maid Watch (Rank 1). It all begins when Ren hires Kawakami to launder all the armor he dragged back from Mementos...


**Persona 5 Drama CD: A Teacher Maid to Suffer**

* * *

_If there are any errors or mistakes with my translation, feel free to correct me. Really, please do. There are parts I'm not 100% on but I hope I captured the overall meaning._

_So yeah. Apparently Kawakami's confidant arc got shunted to a drama CD instead of being in the anime proper. As did Takemi's confidant arc._

_Judging by which Phantom Thieves members are present, A Teacher Maid to Suffer appears to take place shortly after completing Madarame's Palace. Which means Ren completes Kawakami's confidant arc pretty early on in the anime. She might even be the first confidant he completes._

* * *

**_CAST_**

_Ren Amamiya: Jun Fukuyama_

_Ryuji Sakamoto: Mamoru Miyano_

_Ann Takamaki: Nana Mizuki_

_Morgana: Ikue Ohtani_

_Yusuke Kitagawa: Tomokazu Sugita_

_Sadayo Kawakami: Mai Fuchigami_

_鷹瀬敏男: Shinya Takahashi_

_鷹瀬秀美: Sachiko Okada_

_Enclosed with PERSONA5 the Animation Vol.4 BD/DVD (ANZX-13577/ANZB-13577)._

* * *

**Somewhere in Shibuya**

[*cue Wicked Plan*]

**Ryuji:** Hey, hey! Aren't we doing pretty swell? After Madarame, rumors of the Phantom Thieves has been increasing!

**Ann:** Not to mention the Phan-site's been pretty lively!

**Ryuji **[claps hands]**:** Holy crap! We're getting famous!

**Morgana:** Don't let it get to your head, Ryuji! Other than me, you guys are still novices! That big mouth of yours keeps spewing crap.

**Ryuji:** What - it's still not enough? We're taking on all these requests on the Phan-site. Ain't we super busy?

**Yusuke:** That's right. At this rate, my productivity and activities will dwindle.

**Ann:** Me too. It's influencing my livelihood or rather, I'm shaving off sleep time and my skin care's been lacking.

**Ren:** I've had my hands full selling all the junk we've got from Mementos. I don't have time to come up with new methods.

**Morgana:** What's up with you guys. You've got a ton of things to do! Alright! Ryuji, we'll just leave everything to you!

**Ryuji:** WHY ME?!

**Morgana:** You're free anyway, aren't you?

**Ryuji:** I don't got free time! Even I'm busy with stuff!

**Yusuke:** It would seem one cannot deny the emotion among the crowd.

**Ren **[heavily]**:** The crowd, huh?

* * *

**At Leblanc Attic**

["Becky" curtises and greets Ren with 5000 yen worth of maid-filled enthusiasm.]

**Kawakami:** Welcome back, Master! _Becky here~! _I'm so happy to be able to serve you again, meow~!

**Ren:** ...Thanks.

**Morgana:** Given that it's a simple chore, it's only reasonable to call one's homeroom teacher-maid. I'll just hide under the table and observe.

**Kawakami:** Huh? I thought I just heard a cat.

**Ren:** You're just hearing things.

**Kawakami:** Fine, whatever. I'm here to serve you today with all my heart, Master! Meow!

**Ren:** I-I'm in your care.

[Kawakami then drops the "Becky" act. She's full on teacher mode now.]

**Kawakami **[sighs]**:** You know, I asked you to request me but Amamiya-kun, you're too nonchalant. Have some common sense and think. A situation like this is fairly risky. Understand?

**Ren:** Right…

**Kawakami:** Using your homeroom teacher who moonlights as a maid. Just the two of us in your room - not to mention your teacher _servicing _you, cosplaying as a maid. ...I should just stop - though I say that, it's futile. Anyway, what can I do for you today?

**Ren:** Laundry, please.

**Kawakami **[whining]**:** Eh? Again? Time after time you keep requesting me for laundry. What kind of celebrity are you?

**Ren:** I'm busy with a lot of things.

**Kawakami:** Honestly, can't you just use the laundromat? It takes courage for me to even go down there dressed like this. Hmm...so the laundry you want done is this huge pile here? Shirts, an apron - what is this!?

[Chains rustle as she picks up an rather unusual piece of clothing.]

**Kawakami:** Is this chainmail?! Are you in some kind of punk band? Let's see. What else? WHAT! This is a woman's camisole!

**Ren:** Is there a problem?

**Kawakami **[sighs in exasperation]**:** I've got a ton! You've got guts. I see why the freeloader gave me a call using this shop's public phone.

**Morgana:** That's true. He's scrupulous when it comes to his social standing.

**Ren **[under his breath]**:** Even you Morgana.

**Kawakami:** Fine, whatever. Heave ho. I'm off to the laundromat.

[Kawakami grunts and scoops up the pile of clothes.]

**Ren:** Please do.

[The washing machine rumbles and spins while Kawakami waits for the clothes to be done. 3 notes jingle. Equipment obtained!]

* * *

[Kawakami returns and dumps the laundry on the table. Or some piece of decently clean furniture in the attic.]

**Kawakami:** Your laundry is all clean and ready, meow~! Are you pweased, Master?

**Ren:** Thank you very much. Um -you've helped a lot.

**Kawakami **[claps hands]**:** Okay~! That's all for today!

[She flops down on his bed.]

**Kawakami:** Ahh! I'm **_bushed_**!

**Morgana:** Nyuu? She just crashed in your bed! What's with her? How slovenly!

**Kawakami:** I'm not allowed to work overtime during weekdays, so I rush to my part time job after class ends. And today, I had to clean baths and walk dogs before coming here. There's no time to rest... I don't have time for this, I'm telling you!

**Ren:** Uh-huh...

**Kawakami:** And before that I had to attend an impromptu staff member meeting. Why did it take so long? The entire agenda was all about Phantom Thief incidents. They're a bad influence on the students - so they say.

**Ren **[to himself]**:** There have even been rumors in the staff member room about us...

**Kawakami **[flops over on the bed]**:** More importantly, I wanted to hear about when's the next bonus. I'll have to take more shifts.

[Her phone rings.]

**Kawakami:** Oh. That's my phone. Excuse me for a moment.

[She picks up. She speaks quietly but Ren can still hear her.]

**Kawakami: **Yes? Ah...about that, I made the transfer today. Huh? Not enough? But that amount is unreasonable!

**Morgana **[whispering]**:** Huh? What's that phone call about?

**Ren **[whispering back]**:** Dunno.

**Morgana:** She's got her back to us. Can't hear that well.

**Kawakami:** Yes. But, like I said! Oh. Okay. I understand. It's my responsibility...

[She hangs up.]

**Ren:** What was that phone call about?

**Kawakami **[tries to laugh it off]**:** Did you hear it? That was, um...

**Ren:** Hmm? Um, if it's hard to talk about-

**Kawakami:** M-my little sister!

**Ren:** Little sister?

**Kawakami:** My little sister's sick and I need money to pay her medical expenses and the doctor's bill and all sorts of stuff. Yeah?

**Ren:** I see. Thus the payment.

**Kawakami:** T-That's right! It's supposedly some crazy incurable disease need and there's the operation and hospitalization... Anyways, there's a lot of stuff going on-

[She suddenly has a coughing fit.]

**Ren:** Sensei!

**Kawakami:** A-ah! I'm fine! I'm fine! Man, it's so dusty in here!

[She tries to laugh it off but keeps coughing.]

...

**Kawakami:** You didn't have to walk me down the stairs.

**Ren:** It's fine. I should at least be able to do this much. Um, Ms. Kawakami-

**Kawakami:** Right now, I'm "Becky", got it? So, what is it?

**Ren:** Just don't overdo it.

**Kawakami:** Oh. When I was coughing earlier? I told you I'm fine, didn't I? But thanks for worrying about me. Well, I'll head back now.

[The shopkeeper's bell rings as she leaves Leblanc.]

**Morgana:** Her little sister's ill. Kawakami's got her share of troubles, huh?

**Ren:** Yeah.

**Morgana:** Still, that cough wasn't normal. She might be in trouble.

**Ren:** Mmm.

[The shopkeeper's bell rings. In bursts-]

**Morgana:** Hmm?

**Ryuji:** Ren! You-

**Morgana: **Ryuji! Also-

**Yusuke:** Just now, we just saw a woman in strange attire leave this shop.

**Ann:** She looked like she was about to collapse from doing all that laundry by herself. Just who was that? Leblanc's new employee?

**Ren:** No, that's uh-

**Ryuji **[whispering]**:** Oi Ren! That was a maid from that ad, right? Have you been calling her?

**Ren **[whispering]**:** She's helping me.

**Ryuji **[leering and ribbing him]**:** Sure that's all? Gotta say you've got guts to be calling her again.

**Ren:** You think so?

**Ryuji:** **_Aww! _**Climbing the stairs of adulthood all by yerself! It's so bright, I can't look!

**Ann:** Hey, what're you two whispering about?

**Yusuke:** Your shoulders are joined and your backs are turned to us. Are you training your muscles or something?

**Ryuji **[snickers]**:** Don't mind us! We're just having a private adult conversation between the two of us. Right?

**Ren:** Uh. Yuh-huh…?

[Ren slides in a few coins and dials a number on Leblanc's vintage rotary phone. He sighs and spins the dial.]

**Morgana:** Calling Kawakami - I mean, Becky the maid again today? Really, you're unexpectedly addicted to this, aren't you~?

**Ren:** That's not it.

[Someone picks up. Ren gulps.]

**Ren:** U-Um! I- I'd like to request Becky-san!

**Morgana:** Your voice is wavering!

**Ren **[heavily]**:** ...Eh?

[Sirens pass by. Ren arrives at Aoyama Hospital.]

* * *

**At Aoyama Hospital**

**Kawakami:** Honestly. No need to make a big deal about it. I'm just a little overworked. That's all.

**Ren:** You were hospitalized so suddenly. I was worried.

**Kawakami: **Really? Or were you thinking I'm in trouble now that my laundry person's down?

**Morgana: **You're choosing now to stay quiet? You were thinking that a little, weren't you?

**Ren:** I'm glad to see it's nothing terrible.

**Kawakami:** Thanks for coming all this way to visit me.

**Morgana:** It seems she's stopped coughing.

**Kawakami **[sighs]**:** Oh geez. Why'd I collapse? I can't afford to be sick at a time like this. What do I do? How am I going to make today's payment?

**Morgana:** Deposit?

**Ren:** To thank your little sister?

**Kawakami:** Huh? Oh! Right, that's right! My little sister! It's for my little sister, yeah?

**Rude Man:** Oh! Found ya, found ya! Oi, over here!

**Unpleasant Woman:** My. What a lovely little single-bed hospital room you have. So cheeky.

**Kawakami:** No way. That voice...

**Morgana:** What's with those disruptive people? They're supposed to be well behaved adults - don't they know they're in a hospital?

**Rude Man:** Yo, Ms. Kawakami.

**Kawakami:** Takase-san...

**Unpleasant Woman **[her voice drips with insincerity]**:** Ahhh! Thank goodness! I called the school but nobody picked up!

**Kawakami **[alarmed]**:** Eh?! Y-you contacted the school...!?

**Rude Man:** You weren't answering your phone. And when I thought you finally answered, it was a nurse who told us you were here. We finally got in contact here so we took the trouble of coming all this way to see you. It's really an inconvenience for us when you miss a payment, you know.

**Unpleasant Woman:** Our credit card payment is coming up soon, so we'll need you to transfer the money. We're gonna be in trouble if we can't.

**Kawakami:** I-I'm sorry...

**Ren:** Sensei. Who are these people?

**Kawakami:** Well, you know...

**Takase's Male Relative:** Huh? Who's he?

**Kawakami:** He's one of my students. He came to visit me.

**Takase's Male Relative **[sniggers]**:** Huh? Messing around with another student? How studious. Already moving on to tutoring the next one, even though you let him die...

**Ren:** Let him die?

**Kawakami:** I'm sorry.

**Takase's Female Relative:** So? What will you do? When are you going to transfer the money?

**Kawakami:** Tomorrow, for sure-

[Kawakami starts coughing]

**Ren **[firmly]**:** She's been hospitalized. Now's not the best time...

**Kawakami:** Amamiya-kun...

**Takase's Male Relative:** Shut your trap, you brat! The adults are talking. This teacher caused our precious son, Daiki to die.

**Ren:** Eh?

**Takase's Male Relative:** That's right. A long time ago, this teacher caused his death. If you're a proper adult, take **responsibility **for what you've done. Money, you hear me? Money. Your apology fee!

**Takase's Female Relative **[fake tears]**:** It's not like we're trying to extort you. We'll just continue to feel sorry for our poor, _poor _Daiki who was driven to death!

**Takase's Male Relative:** Aww! Now that our precious adoptive son is gone, we might as well sue the Board of Education right away! Or should we spread rumors around your current school? Either way your days as a teacher are over!

**Kawakami:** I understand! I understand, okay! Please don't shout in the hospital.

**Takase's Male Relative:** Oh well. I'll let you go for today. I expect you to keep your word. _Teacher _**.**

[The Takase's take their leave, cackling wickedly all the while. The door slides shut with a hollow boom.]

**Ren:** Sensei.

**Kawakami:** Sorry. That part about my little sister was a lie. The doctor's bill, everything. The truth is, it's just like the Takase's said: it's an apology fee.

**Ren **[gravely]**:** Apology fee.

**Kawakami:** Before I came to Shujin, I had a student named Takase-kun. He was considered a problem child, since he had the lowest grades and skipped school a lot. So I was put in charge of guiding him. But when I talked to him, I realized he wasn't a problem child at all. His relatives took him in when his parents died so he had to make money to support himself. He was working several part-time jobs just so he could cover his living expenses.

**Ren:** So the relatives that took custody of him was that couple just now.

**Morgana:** He couldn't go to school cause he had to work part time? You can't say he was taken into custody 'cause of that!

**Kawakami:** That's why I pushed him to transfer to another school. I made private printouts and as a result, his grades started going up but...

**Ren:** But...

**Kawakami:** Then a strange rumor about him being a juvenile delinquent began to circulate. On top of that, I got called into the principal's office. He threatened me saying that I'd be dismissed if I continued to tutor Takase-kun. They blamed me.

**Ren:** That's terrible.

**Kawakami **[begins breaking down]**:** Still, I'm part of what makes it so terrible. The principal blamed me and I was so scared of losing my job, I canceled out next tutoring session. That day, Takase was on his way to one of his part-time delivery jobs. En route...there was a car accident. And then he...died. If only I had kept my promise that day...

**Ren:** It's not your fault, Sensei.

**Kawakami:** But, Takase-kun was exhausted from the tutoring sessions and working at all his part-time jobs day after day. His guardians blamed me for the accident, saying it was all my fault that he was so tired. They said that they were going to sue me and take the issue to the media and the Board of Education.

**Ren:** No way. That's...

**Morgana:** Don't his guardians have any sense of responsibility?! After everything that happened they're just pushing the burden onto Kawakami!

**Kawakami:** I wanted to continue teaching no matter what. So I ended up paying them the "apology" money so they wouldn't sue me or anything.

**Ren:** But that's just bizarre.

**Kawakami:** I know. I know paying them isn't going to bring him back, but it's the only way I can atone for my sins. But still, I want to know the answer as to how I can apologize to Takase-kun. So if they tell me money's the only way, then I have no other choice but to obey.

**Ren:** Sensei…

**Kawakami:** I might have to quit being a maid. The Takase's keep increasing their demands. My manager tells me he might introduce me to the sister company to get more part-time work.

**Ren:** Is that your answer, Sensei?

**Kawakami:** I don't know. Apologizing to Takase-kun. If money's the only true way to appease them...and if it's not, then what's the right thing to do here...?

[Ren inhales sharply.]

**Kawakami:** Or would it be okay to run away? Someone like me doesn't have the right to be a teacher. If I quit on my own, I won't need to pay the apology fee.

**Ren:** Sensei...

**Kawakami:** If I think about it, it's a little too late to quit teaching, huh? If I was truly remorseful then I would've resigned the day he died. And yet, I still felt the need to teach… I wonder why I feel that way even now. I can't abandon those thoughts.

[Kawakami grips the hospital bed sheets in frustration.]

**Kawakami:** Why? Why am I...thinking that?

**Ren:** That's where...

**Kawakami:** Eh?

**Ren:** Your answer may truly lie.

**Kawakami:** The answer? That's right. As a teacher, I would not abandon students like Takase-kun. That's how I thought I would apologize to him. I might've been able to save him if I hadn't been afraid of rumors or labels back then. That's why this time, I have to be someone who faces her students properly. That's what I thought and yet! Where did I go wrong? I can't make things right with Takase-kun like this...

**Ren:** Mistakes can be fixed.

**Kawakami:** Amamiya-kun. You're right… I, I want to become the teacher I aspire to be. That's the right way for me to make amends to Takase-kun. From here on, I refuse to pay them any more money! Well? This is my answer.

**Ren:** It's a good answer.

**Kawakami **[laughs ruefully]**:** You can't get the right answer from someone else. It can only be found from within. Heh. I guess you taught me that. Our positions have completely reversed. In a way, you're MY teacher? Just kidding.

**Ren:** Looks like your face has regained some color.

**Kawakami:** Thanks to you. I'll speak with the Takases. I'm not going to run anymore. Everything should be fine as long as I talk to them face to face.

**Ren:** Yes.

**Kawakami:** Thank you for coming today. I'll be discharged from the hospital on the 23rd. I'll see you at school.

* * *

**At Shujin Academy's Cafeteria: Lunchtime**

[Ren unwraps the bread he bought for lunch.]

**Ren:** Thanks for the food.

[He's about to take a bite when - the PA system rings.]

**Kawakami **[over the PA system]**:** Class B. Amamiya-kun-

**Ren:** Hmm?

**Kawakami **[over the PA system]**:** Please come to the Student Guidance Office. I repeat, Class B. Amamiya-kun, please come to the Student Guidance Office...

**Ren:** This voice...

**Morgana:** It's Kawakami, isn't it? She's been discharged and she's back at school already?

...

**At the student faculty office**

[The door to the faculty office slides open. Kawakami greets Ren.]

**Kawakami:** Sorry for calling you.

**Ren:** Sensei, are you better now?

**Kawakami:** I got plenty of rest. I'm fine now. More importantly, listen to what I have to say. I spoke to Takase-san over the phone. I don't have to pay them anymore. So, I'm quitting my part-time job. Although I'm still in talks with my boss about it. It was good timing for my manager. I'm going to devote myself to being a great teacher! I will not hesitate any more.

**Ren:** I see. That's good.

**Kawakami:** Thanks for everything. For listening. I came here to thank you-

[Some jerk suddenly barges in.]

**Takase's Male Relative:** Good grief. To think you'd be here making a mess of things.

**Morgana **[whispering]**:** Oi! It's that couple again!

**Kawakami:** Takase-san! No - you even came to my school.

**Ren:** Sensei.

**Takase's Male Relative:** Huh? This guy again?

**Takase's Female Relative:** Teacher, what's the meaning of this? You thought you could just call and decide on your own that you're not going to pay anymore? That just won't do!

[Mrs. Takase slaps the table.]

**Kawakami:** It's what I decided for Takase-kun's sake! I'm going to make sure there won't be any more students like him, who -

**Takase's Female Relative:** So you're just trying to get out of your responsibility? I bet you don't even care about Daiki! How are you still a teacher? Maybe we really should sue the Board of Education!

[Kawakami hesitates.]

**Takase's Female Relative:** Are you fine with that? A teacher who caused her student to die would surely cause a scandal.

**Kawakami:** I'm not going to run or hide! I'm going to spend my time taking care of my students. If you want to take legal action, then go ahead! But regardless of whatever rumors crop up, I'll continue teaching! I've decided that that's the best apology I can make to Takase-kun. Paying money to you two is not the solution, to say the least!

**Takase's Male Relative **[impertinent]**:** Ohh? Along with suing you, maybe I should tell everyone about your little secret...you know, that shady job working in the sex industry.

**Kawakami **[gulps]**:** Why would you do that-?

**Takase's Male Relative **[sniggers]**:** I mean, the amount of money you're paying us can't come from just a teacher's salary. Well? Shall we head on over to the faculty office?

**Kawakami:** S-stop it! Please!

**Takase's Male Relative **[cackles loudly]**: **A teacher working in the sex industry? How unfortunate for you that you thought you could just leave Daiki's matter unsettled. If you understand then hurry up and pay up! And don't EVER call us again with this garbage about stopping the payments!

[Mr. Takase slams the table.]

**Takase's Female Relative:** I think _you know _how to repay us. We'll just reveal ALLL you secrets. Everyone will know!

**Takase's Male Relative:** Later teacher!

[Once again, the Takase's leave cackling like the evil, energy-sucking leeches they are. Kawakami grimaces once they're gone.]

**Ren:** Sensei...

**Kawakami **[trying not to cry]**:** I guess I can't quit my part-time job just yet.

**Ren:** Are you really alright with that?

**Kawakami:** Amamiya-kun.

**Ren:** Are you giving up?

**Kawakami **[desperately]**:** Then what should I do?! I'm at my limit. No matter what I try, as long as the Takase's are here...nothing will change. The Phantom Thieves, was it? Would they even help someone like me? I wonder if they can change the Takases hearts.

**Ren **[contemplating]**:** Sensei… Those two…

**Kawakami:** Eh?

**Ren:** Tell me the names of those two.

[*cue Tokyo Emergency*]

**Morgana **[preens]**:** Fufu, now that's more like it!

**Kawakami:** The Takase's given names? The husband is _Toshio-san_, and his wife is _Hidemi-san _but why are you asking me that…?

**Ren:** No reason. I was just curious.

**Kawakami:** Amamiya-kun…

* * *

**Depths of Mementos, Chemdah: Area 7**

[*cue Life Will Change instrumental* as the Morganamobile traverses down the bumpy roads. Everyone is experiencing turbulence. Much bouncing on the seats.]

**Skull:** Ahh...Ya know last time we were in Mementos it was all dark and damp… I was waiting for a change of scenery. I wanna drink! Like _ swish swish_!

**Panther:** An ice latte would be so nice! With a shot of soy milk.

**Fox:** Gyokucha green tea will do for me. Better yet strongly brew.

**Panther:** I think I'm getting a little hungry. I want something sweet.

**Skull:** Your food group's all about sweets, huh? Don't come crying to me if you get fat.

**Panther:** Mind your own business! I burn it all off by going wild in Mementos and Palaces.

**Fox:** If it's sweets you want, you need kombucha. I wish I brought some.

**Ryuji:** Uh, I don't think that's counts as something sweet...

**Mona:** You people! Still as lax as ever! You guys are still novices. Have a healthy sense of tension, why don't ya?

**Joker:** Hmm! There's something on the path up ahead!

**Mona:** This presence. No doubt about it. The target's just ahead! Hang on tight!

[The Monamobile revs the engine and dives through the red portal. The Phantom Thieves approach Shadow Mr. and Mrs. Takase.]

**Mona:** There they are! Those Shadows must be the guardians of the student named Takase.

**Shadow Mr. Takase **[cackles like mad]**:** Money, money, money! Hurry and pay us your money! It's your "responsibility"!

**Shadow Mrs. Takase:** Clothes, handbags, makeup… There's too many things I want!

**Skull:** Keh. Those two look pretty sure of themselves. Real smug lookin'. Pisses me off.

**Joker:** Prepare yourselves!

**Shadow Mr. Takase:** Hm? You guys? Did you come to bring me money?

**Panther:** We've been hearing you go on and on about money! Have you no shame?

**Shadow Mr. Takase: **That incompetent teacher is so worthless letting Daiki die! She should be grateful to be a source of income for me!

**Joker **[clicks his tongue]**:** She's not worthless!

**Shadow Mr. Takase:** Shut up! Kawakami got in my way! I was going to use what happened to my son to get back at people!

**Joker:** What are you talking about?!

**Shadow Mr. Takase: **We're terrible human beings. Our son, Daiki, and his real parents were different… His parents were both high level elites at big name corporations. Always looking at us coldly… That's why I let our son experience what it's like to be forced to grovel!

**Shadow Mrs. Takase:** It felt nice to see him gradually break down from working so much… it was the best feeling!

[Skull angrily slams his pipe to the ground.]

**Skull:** Damn it! You bastards are rotten to the core!

**Fox:** They truly are the epitome of scum.

**Mona:** You guys, I take it back. Sure you may be novices but you all have got a good expression on right now!

**Shadow Mr. Takase:** I'm not gonna lose… I won't lose to elitists like you!

[Shadow Mr. and Mrs. Takase transform into Oberon and Titania]

**Skull:** You've shown your true selves haven't ya!

**Joker:** Let's go!

[The Phantom Thieves prepare to fight.]

* * *

**At Odaiba Seaside Park: Ferris Wheel**

**Kawakami **[giggles]**:** Wow! What a great view! How long has it been since I rode the ferris wheel? So? How do you like it, Master? Are you having fun with Becky's heart-thumping surprise~?

**Ren:** Surprise?

**Kawakami:** Today I have prepared a special option for you starting _nyow_! And look at that! No extra fees whatsoever! It's a _b-i-g s-e-r-v-i-c-e_~!

**Ren:** Why are you doing this again?

**Kawakami **[giggles]**:** Just felt like it. I have good news and I wanted to let you know.

**Ren:** Good news?

[*cue "Sweet" of all things* D:]

**Kawakami:** The Takase's came to see me today. They suddenly grovelled before me. "We don't need the money anymore. We're returning what we took from you." they said. It's like they're completely different people. Yeah… it's like what happened with Kamoshida.

**Ren **[to himself]**:** I see.

**Kawakami:** Hmm? You don't seem surprised. It's like you understand the entire situation. Hey, you wouldn't be...

**Ren **[innocently]**:** Yes?

**Kawakami **[sighs quietly]**:** Well, it's fine. Still, I'm relieved. I don't have to worry about the Takases or their son or other horrible situations. Please become a good teacher is what I feel like I'm being cheered on for.

**Ren:** Your determination might have reached them.

**Kawakami **[laughs]**:** I wonder if that's possible? But with this, I feel like I can finally start anew at being a teacher. Become a teacher who faces her students head on - although I can't become that immediately. Little by little, yeah?

**Ren:** Mmm. Yes.

**Kawakami:** This might all be thanks to you, Amamiya-kun. You listened to a lot of what I had to say. Really, you were a dependable Master. Thank you.

**Ren:** No, I didn't do anything.

**Kawakami **[laughs then sighs]**:** I guess I graduated from being a maid.

**Ren:** Eh?

**Kawakami:** Now that I can concentrate on being a teacher, I don't have to earn money from that job.

**Ren:** I...see.

**Kawakami:** Hmm?

**Ren:** That's a little unfortunate…

[A few moments of silence pass.]

**Kawakami **[laughs]**:** That's right! It's like, if I'm not around who's going to do the cleaning and laundry for you?

**Ren:** Yes, you're right.

**Kawakami:** Ah. Don't tell me you're feeling lonely? If I quit being a maid we won't get to spend time together.

**Ren:** ...

**Kawakami:** In that case, maybe I'll keep doing it. Call me whenever you like. As your personal maid.

**Ren:** Eh?

**Kawakami:** Kidding! I was joking! But, well, I can't leave the state of your room alone. I might just continue this job a little longer.

**Ren **[smiles]**:** Then I'll continue to request you.

**Kawakami:** Right, right. Take responsibility and keep up the housework. I look forward to serving you again, meow! **_Ma-s-ter~!_**

[*cue Persona 5: The Animation ED, _Infinity_*]


End file.
